A problem for critical care medical treatment in the developing world and during transport of patients is that available infusion pumps are expensive, fragile, and require electricity to operate. The alternative to an infusion pump is for the caregiver to watch and count drips in an IV chamber. However, this technique is inaccurate and hence risky. For obstetricians and midwives, oxytocin infusions during difficult birthing (labor) present problems in particular, because the only alternative may be performance of a C-section.